


how sweet this burn, how cold this death

by fallenidol_453



Series: Wordcount Challenge [7]
Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Based on the musical adaptation The Last Trial, Don't copy to another site, F/F, No Romance, because I cannot find a tag specifically for the musical, specifically Ruslan Gerasimenko’s film version of the musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenidol_453/pseuds/fallenidol_453
Summary: Her embrace burns like the fires of Crysania’s trial, and she cannot find the effort to pull away.
Relationships: Crysania/Takhisis (Dragonlance)
Series: Wordcount Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689553
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	how sweet this burn, how cold this death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildandWhirling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildandWhirling/gifts).



> I do not own the Dragonlance universe, much less the rights to the musical based upon it. I'm only here to play in the sandbox for maybe .5 seconds.
> 
> I did not get inspired by Daria Burlukalo's unintentionally flirty acting during "Sacrifice" and "Denial"... and also not by comments by friends made during a streaming of the show. I did not.

Raistlin lies cold and still under her hands. All her efforts to bring him to life, all her most ardent prayers and pleas, have fallen on deaf ears. A strangled sob escapes Crysania's throat, a loud sound in this empty, shadowed realm. She murmurs another desperate plea: _My life! My life for his!_

It takes a moment to register that Takhisis is waiting behind her. She pulls Crysania close to her like a lover tenderly offering comfort to her grief. Despite her initial apprehension—she cannot forget Takhisis’s predatory smile in response to her challenge that she will not give Raistlin to her—Crysania leans into the dark goddess’s embrace.

_My life—My life for his—_

Takhisis holds her gently like she’s made of fragile glass. Why is she doing this? Is this her way of expressing condolences for failing to bring Raistlin back to life? Yet her embrace burns like the fires of Crysania’s trial, and she cannot find the effort to pull away.

When Takhisis shoves her aside without warning and walks away, Crysania scrambles to her feet. Takhisis held Raistlin’s life in her hands just like Paladine did. Since Paladine refuses to answer Crysania’s prayers, could she bargain with Takhisis?

She reaches out with a silent plea, heart hammering in her chest as Takhisis turns to face her. She’d do anything for Raistlin – anything – even at the cost of begging to an entity of evil. And yet she still flinches away when Takhisis reaches out to touch her.

…but Takhisis’s hand on her hair is surprisingly gentle. A fleeting caress to Crysania’s cheek lowers her guard, and she’s so caught up in the sensation that she barely registers Takhisis’s hand moving down her neck and shoulder, pulling her closer—

And rips her very lifeforce from her chest.

Crysania falls to her hands and knees on the ground before Takhisis: the ultimate pose of supplication. Her heart should be pounding in fear, but it beats sluggishly in her breast. Takhisis lifts her leaden torso up and tilts her head back. Where her touch had been warm before, it was now as cold as death. Her long nails scrape Crysania’s cheek roughly as she cups her face.

“I feel sorry for you, darling.” Takhisis purrs. Her breath tickles Crysania’s ear and she gasps in surprise.

Takhisis roughly smooths Crysania’s hair back away from her face again, a mockery of a mother’s touch. Her talon-like nails are too close for comfort near Crysania’s eyes.

“Your eyes will not deceive you—if they are no more!”

Before Crysania can think about that dreaded statement, Takhisis slashes her nails across Crysania’s eyes. The pain is unexpected and agonizing, and her screams echo loudly in the empty chamber. As the world disappears around her, the very last thing Crysania sees is Takhisis’s predatory, mocking smile.

-

What she cannot see, she can hear.

Raistlin comes back to life with a small gasp. His body thrums with a lifeforce that isn’t his.

It is hers.


End file.
